


The theory of sour bears

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reader Insert, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You’re bribed into coming to the beach by Duo. While there, you decide to test a little theory on Heero.Implied DuoxReader. If you squint.
Relationships: Duo MaxwellxReader (gender unspecified)
Kudos: 4





	The theory of sour bears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of an old, silly short story that was up on Freedom of Speech fanfiction back in the day. Waaaaay back in the day. LOL.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The theory of sour bears**

You giggled to yourself and happily took another sour bear out of the candy bag. You were totally addicted to sour sweets and sour bears were your favorite. Too bad Duo knew that. Yeah, it really was too bad. You hadn’t wanted to come along to the beach, because you always found it too crowded and noisy there. 

But Duo had been desperate enough and had bribed you. Sour bears in exchange for a day at the beach. And the temptation of your favorite treat was too much to resist.

You should have gotten mad at him for it, but right now you were too busy enjoying your sweets. You could get always get mad later… when Duo decided to pull another one of his crazy stunts. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were at the beach too, though you knew that some of them hadn’t come out of free will. Wufei for sure, Heero maybe. Duo must have bribed them too. And in Wufei’s case the bribing would have been close to blackmail. 

You took another bear out of the bag and chewed on it, wondering absentmindedly what Duo held against Wufei as blackmail. It would have to be something terribly incriminating, wouldn’t it? Wouldn’t it be interesting to find out? You noticed said man staring at you and held out the bag to him. Wouldn’t it be grand if he tried one and hated the sour taste? You almost cackled at the thought.

“Want one?” you asked innocently.

Wufei eyed the bag of candy with disdain and shook his head. “No.”

“They’re good,” you said.

“By the way you’re consuming them, your teeth will end up falling out.” 

You snorted and turned your attention to Heero. He looked bored to tears, as far as that could go for Heero with his ever steely expression. Would he make a funny face at the sour taste of the bears? You had tried to get him to make a funny face a couple of times, but so far your actions had led to nothing. Heero had an insanely dry sense of humor and his jokes were a little hard to get sometimes. And none of his friend had ever made him laugh out loud. 

But maybe…

You looked down at the bag of sour bears. And back to Heero. Bag, Heero, bag, Heero.

You grinned evilly. Maybe he would! Time to test that theory! Now, how would you get Heero so far to eat one of your sweets? You could offer him one? Nah, he would probably refuse. You could force him to eat one? He would probably refuse and never come near you again. Or worse, you would be met with the shiny end of his favorite gun.

… You ran out of ideas.

Maybe your first option was the best. 

“-Y/N-?”

“Huh?” You turned your head to look at Duo, who had sat down on your towel behind you.

“You’re not angry at me for dragging you along, right?” he asked with a smile.

You pursed your lips and looked around. The beach wasn’t really crowded today. In fact, it was pretty quiet, and the sound of the waves was rather soothing, wasn’t it?

“Nah, not really,” you said.

Duo smile widened and he leaned in to kiss your cheek. “Good.” 

He moved back to his own towel beside yours and stretched on his back out with a happy sigh.

You turned back to Heero and smiled sweetly at him. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

“What?” he said.

You grinned. “Nothing…”

“You’re planning something,” he stated dryly.

“Am not.” 

“Yes, you are!”

“I am so not!”

He narrowed his eyes and glared at you. You pouted at his sullen expression, which caused him to roll his eyes at your behavior. You looked at the bag of sweets in your hand again. You stretched your arm, holding out the bag to him. Heero looked at you and then at the bag.

“Want one?” you asked casually. _Take one! Take one!_

You saw him reach out and take a bear out of the bag. He popped it into his mouth and started to chew. You stared at him intently, hoping to see a reaction to the sour taste on his face. But nothing happened.

Heero smirked at you. “What?”

“You’re not making a funny face!” you said with great frustration.

“Of course not,” Heero said.

“Why not?”

“Because I happen to like sour bears,” Heero countered smoothly.

What?!? No! How would you ever get him to make a funny face? Your theory was doomed! You groaned and fell backwards.

“Ow! -Y/N-!” Duo protested loudly at your sudden weight on his chest.

“Duo, help me!” you said dramatically. “Heero doesn’t do what I want!”

“Like I ever will,” Heero muttered. 

“Ugh! You’re no fun!” You pointed a finger in his direction. “You’re sad.” 

Heero just rolled his eyes. By now he was used to your antics. 

“-Y/N-,” Duo whined underneath you. “This isn’t really comfortable.”

You sat up, the light returning to your eyes. “You just wait, Heero.” 

“For what?” 

“One day, I’ll get you!” 

“Uhuh.” Heero didn’t sound convinced at all. 

But you were determined. One day you’d get him to make a funny face! You’d just have to figure out how…

**\- End -**


End file.
